Zakurzone chwile
by stell94
Summary: Fandom: Prawo Agaty. Ostatnio oglądałam 2 sezon i tak mnie naszło... MarGata z (dużą) dawką Gumisia :)


Witajcie! To moje pierwsze opowiadanie jeśli chodzi o "Prawo Agaty". Akcja rozgrywa się gdzieś w okolicach 2 sezonu, ale nie jest jakoś szczególnie związana z konkretnym odcinkiem. Oglądałam ostatnio wszystkie odcinki na playerze i tak mi to przyszło do głowy i nie chciało dać spokoju... Opowiadanie nieskończone - mam pomysł co dalej, ale jakoś opornie idzie mi ubranie tego w słowa. Skąd tytuł? - Jest to cytat z jakiejś piosenki, ale nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć jakiej. Jak mi się przypomni to podam w kolejnej części. A teraz zapraszam do czytania. :)

* * *

><p>Było dość późno, kiedy spojrzała na zegarek. Wiedziała, że Marek zerka na nią od czasu do czasu, ale nie wiedziała dlaczego. Nie wiedziała też czy chce wiedzieć. Stłumiła ziewnięcie, wracając do akt rozłożonych na stole, a kilka minut później kolejne. Uparcie nie odrywała oczu od kartek z teczki klienta. Była tak skupiona że nie zauważyła, kiedy Marek wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do niej. Trudno się dziwić, że podskoczyła czując rękę na ramieniu.<br>- Agata…  
>- Co?<br>- Jedź do domu, przecież widzę, że padasz ze zmęczenia.  
>Spojrzała na ilość papierów rozłożoną na stole, a później na niego, tak jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.<br>- Daj spokój! Musimy to ogarnąć do rana i nie zamierzam zostawiać cię z tym samego! – rzuciła, wskazując ręką na stół.  
>- Jedź do domu, tym sposobem chociaż jedno z nas będzie jutro wyspane. Zrobię ci streszczenie i rano przed rozprawą się z nim zapoznasz. – uparcie przekonywał ją Marek. Jednak ona wpadła na inny pomysł.<br>- Zrobimy inaczej. – widząc, że ma jego uwagę, kontynuowała: - Spakujemy papiery i pojedziemy do mnie. W ten sposób, jeżeli któreś z nas zaśnie, to przynajmniej będzie nam wygodnie. Trzeba tylko skoczyć po jakieś żarcie bo obawiam się że moja lodówka świeci pustkami. To jak?  
>Przez kilka minut panowała cisza, więc Agata zrezygnowana wróciła do przeglądania akt, nastawiając się jednocześnie na całonocny pobyt w kancelarii, kiedy rozległ się głos Marka.<br>- Dobra, zrobimy tak jak mówisz. Ale ja płacę za jedzenie. I nie przyjmuję sprzeciwu – wykorzystamy twoje mieszkanie, więc chociaż to mogę zrobić. Wybieraj co chcesz.  
>- Kusząca propozycja. – roześmiała się widząc jego minę. Uśmiechając się dorzuciła: – Nie bój się, nie wyczyszczę ci portfela. No może do połowy.<br>Marek przyjął to z milczeniem, choć na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech, i zaczął pakować akta. Agata obserwowała go przez chwilę zastanawiając się co jej strzeliło do głowy żeby zaproponować przeniesienie do swojego mieszkania. Jednak żaden rozsądny powód, poza tym podanym Markowi, nie przychodził jej na myśl. To był impuls i poddała mu się, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami. Dalsze zagłębianie się w temat nie miało najmniejszego sensu, więc podniosła się z fotela i pomogła Markowi składać akta. Kiedy tylko ostatnia teczka znalazła się w kartonie, podniósł go ze stołu, nie dając jej na to szansy. Wiedząc, że nie wygra z jego instynktami, złapała swoją torebkę i, zamykając drzwi, rzuciła:  
>- Jedziemy moim samochodem – widząc, że jej towarzysz zamierza protestować, dodała: - Trzeba oszczędzać benzynę.<br>- Dobra, dobra. Po drodze się coś zamówi, powiedz tylko na co masz ochotę  
>Agata była zdziwiona, że nie próbował z nią walczyć o samochód ale nic nie powiedziała na ten temat. Kiedy odezwała się następnym razem, oboje siedzieli już w samochodzie.<br>- Wieprzowina w sosie słodko-kwaśnym, ryż i surówka z białej kapusty. No i oczywiście deser. Moje zamówienie. – dorzuciła widząc jego nierozumiejący wzrok.  
>- Czyli chińszczyzna.<br>Kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie, po czym znowu zapadła cisza przerywana tylko głosem Marka składającego zamówienie. Kolejnym skinieniem potwierdziła adres, a następnym informację o czasie oczekiwania. Nie czuła potrzeby przerywania ciszy panującej w aucie, choć spojrzenia jakie rzucał jej towarzysz podróży wzbudzały w niej ciekawość. Widziała jak kilkukrotnie otwierał usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale za każdym razem zamykał je nie wydając z siebie żadnego słowa, co obudziło w niej jeszcze większą ciekawość. Nie była ona jednak na tyle duża, żeby go o to zapytała. Ponownie odezwała się, kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi jej mieszkania.  
>- W szafce koło lodówki jest wino jak masz ochotę. Otwieracz w szufladzie obok.<br>Słowa wypłynęły z jej ust, zanim zdążyła je przemyśleć. Widziała jak Marek znieruchomiał na chwilę, a później kontynuował zdejmowanie płaszcza jak gdyby nic. Ona swoją kurtkę zdjęła w pokoju, rzucając ją niedbale na fotel koło którego kilka chwil później wylądowały również buty. Podeszła do okna i zamyślona wpatrywała się gdzieś przed siebie. Słuchając dźwięków w salonie zastanawiała się co jej strzeliło do głowy, żeby to zaproponować. I to kolejny raz w ciągu godziny! To było zupełnie do niej nie podobne. Nawet Maciek – jej narzeczony – musiał ją zawsze długo namawiać na zrobienie czegokolwiek, a i to nie zawsze przynosiło efekty. No właśnie… Maciek… Wiedziała, że powinna do niego zadzwonić, ale nie miała ochoty na rozmowy z nim… A tym bardziej na słuchanie jak to nie ma dla niego czasu. Wiedział czym się zajmuje, więc teraz nie miał prawa narzekać. Sam zresztą nie był lepszy – brał po kilka dyżurów z rzędu i nie odzywał się później przez kilka dni odsypiając zmęczenie. I zawsze mówił później, że to przez jej nieregulowane godziny pracy. Był świadomy tego, że jest adwokatem i to nie jest praca od siódmej do piętnastej i wcześniej mu to nie przeszkadzało. Kiedy tak się nad tym zastanawiała, to dotarło do niej, że problemy zaczęły się jakieś trzy miesiące temu, jak, razem z Markiem, prowadzili sprawę w Gdańsku i nie było jej przez kilka dni w Warszawie. Nie wiedziała tylko co jedno ma wspólnego z drugim, a raczej nie chciała wiedzieć. Miała swoje podejrzenia, ale nie chciała ich potwierdzać, bo nie wiedziała co zrobi kiedy okażą się prawdziwe.  
>- Agata? Wszystko w porządku? – w jej zabłąkane myśli wdarł się głos Marka<br>- Tak. – rzuciła mu niepewnym głosem i od razu zganiła się w myślach. Nie chciała myśleć teraz o Maćku i ich związku więc zmieniając temat rzuciła: - Akta już na stole?  
>Jeżeli Marek był zaskoczony tą zmianą, nie pokazał tego po sobie, pokiwał tylko głową i w milczeniu przeszedł do kuchni. Słyszała dźwięk otwieranych szafek, a kilka sekund później stuk szkła o blat. Była wdzięczna że nie próbował ciągnąć jej za język, bo nie wiedziała co mogłaby mu powiedzieć żeby nie zabrzmieć głupio. Nie czekając aż rozleje wino do kieliszków, usiadła na kanapie i zabrała się za czytanie akt. Mimo późnej pory nie zasłaniała okna - lubiła czasami przez nie zerkać podczas pracy. Chciała skończyć jak najszybciej, tak, żeby złapać jeszcze kilka godzin snu. Wiedziała, że są raczej marne szanse na takie rozwiązanie, ale nie zamierzała przez to płakać. Najwyżej przeżyje kolejny dzień na hektolitrach kawy. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. Taki zawód.<br>- Dzięki – rzuciła kiedy Marek postawił przed nią pełny kieliszek.  
>Sam usiadł na podłodze przed kanapą, pozwalając wyciągnąć Agacie nogi. Drugi kieliszek, wraz z butelką z pozostałym winem, postawił obok siebie, tak żeby nie zabierać więcej miejsca na stole. Zanim zdążyli się dobrze wdrążyć, ich pracę przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Zanim się odezwała Marek już był na nogach i kierował się w ich kierunku.<br>- Otworzę, w końcu to ja płacę za dostawę.  
>Nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak zebranie akt i odłożenie ich gdzieś na bok – w końcu gdzieś trzeba było postawić pudełka z prowiantem. Z kuchni przyniosła po dwa talerze i widelczyki do ciasta – nie wiedziała co zamówił bo rzucał numerami jak stały bywalec. Może nim był, kto wie, gdzie stołuje się Marek Dębski na co dzień? Widząc ilość rzuciła:<br>- A ty co? Pułk wojska chcesz nakarmić?  
>- Nie. – Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. – Tylko mecenas Przybysz<br>- Ha ha. Bardzo śmieszne. – Pokazała mu język – pokaż co tam masz. – Od samego zapachu ciekła jej ślinka, więc z zapałem zabrała się do konsumowania kolejnych porcji. Widziała roześmiane spojrzenie Marka i choć starała się je ignorować, to jednak nie wytrzymała długo. – No co? Głodna jestem.  
>- Właśnie widzę. Zostaw sobie tylko miejsce na deser.<br>- Spokojnie, nie masz się o co martwić. Na deser miejsce zawsze się znajdzie.  
>Jak powiedziała tak zrobiła. Ale musiała przyznać, że po zjedzeniu deseru czuła się pełna i nie chciała wracać do pracy. Zaczęła szukać powodu do przedłużenia sobie przerwy, ale nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Była tak najedzona, że musiała rozpiąć guzik od spodni, żeby swobodniej oddychać i wtedy dotarło do niej, że powinna zmienić ciuchy na luźniejsze, a nie siedzieć w tych „wyjściowych".<br>- Zaraz wracam – rzuciła ponownie podnosząc się z kanapy. Widząc jego pytające spojrzenie uzupełniła: - muszę przebrać się w coś wygodniejszego. Nie masz nic przeciwko?  
>- Nie, nie. Śmiało. Sam chętnie wciągnąłbym jakiś dresy.<br>- Pożyczyłabym ci, ale obawiam się, że żadne nie będą na ciebie pasować. – zamykając drzwi sypialni, słyszała jego cichy śmiech. Kiedy kilka minut później wróciła do pokoju ubrana w ulubione dresowe spodnie i luźną koszulkę, zobaczyła Marka bez marynarki i z wywiniętymi rękawami koszuli. Rzut oka po pokoju ujawnił położenie marynarki – znajdowała się na tym samym fotelu, na którym leżał jej płaszcz.  
>- Mogę? – zapytał Marek, wskazując na swój strój, jak tylko ją zobaczył.<br>- Jasne, czuj się jak u siebie. – mówiąc to podeszła do stołu z zamiarem sprzątnięcia ich późnej kolacji. Zapomniała jednak o stojącym obok winie i w efekcie przewróciła butelkę, wylewając jej zawartość wprost na gościa.  
>- Cholera! – wyrwało się Markowi. Próbował łapać wino, ale zbyt późno, żeby powstrzymać je przed rozlaniem się. Wstał, jednocześnie podnosząc z ziemi butelkę. Czuł, że ma mokrą koszulę i wiedział, że zostanie na niej plama. Na jego nieszczęście ucierpiały też spodnie, które były jedną z chętniej noszonych przez niego par. Nie wiedział co ma robić, więc stał tylko wpatrując się w ciemnoczerwoną plamę.<br>Agata zabrała Markowi wino z ręki, odstawiła butelkę na stolik, po czym zaczęła rozpinać mu koszulę. Widząc jego zdziwiony wzrok, powiedziała:  
>- Nie będziesz przecież siedział w mokrych ciuchach. Zresztą tą plamę trzeba od razu zaprać, inaczej zostaną ślady. – Dotarła do ostatniego guzika koszuli i wtedy zauważyła, że spodnie spotkało takie samo fatum jak koszulę. Myśląc szybko pociągnęła Marka w stronę łazienki. – Obawiam się, że najbliższe godziny będziesz zmuszony spędzić w moim szlafroku, bo nie mam na ciebie nic innego. Chyba że…. – popatrzała na swoje dresy, a później jeszcze raz na jego postać. – Zaraz wracam. – I nie czekając na odpowiedź zamknęła za sobą drzwi łazienki.<br>Nie chciała myśleć nad obrazkiem jaki zostawiła po drugiej stronie drzwi. Otrząsając się z zamyślenia wróciła do sypialni, szukając najluźniejszej koszulki jaką tylko miała i innych spodni, w które mogłaby się przebrać. Zrobiła to błyskawicznie i wróciła do Marka. Zapukała lekko, nie chcąc wchodzić niezapowiedziana. Kiedy usłyszała „proszę" weszła i podała mu przyniesione rzeczy, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, ale nie na jego nagą klatkę.  
>– Powinny być dobre, ale nie jestem pewna. – I ponownie nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszła z łazienki. Oparła się o drzwi za sobą, bez efektu próbując pozbyć się myśli o swoim wspólniku. "Przybysz opanuj się" W końcu kilkukrotnie potrząsnęła głową, a kiedy to nie przegoniło szalejących myśli, zrezygnowana skierowała się do salonu. Nie zdążyła jednak zrobić więcej niż trzech kroków, kiedy rozległ się przenikliwy dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Zerknęła na zegarek – kwadrans po północy. Zastanawiając się kogo niesie o tej porze, otworzyła drzwi z zamiarem nakrzyczenia na przybysza. Ku jej niezmiernemu zaskoczeniu okazał się nim Maciek.<br>- Cześć.  
>- Cześć. – wykrztusiła z siebie po chwili milczenia. – Co ty tu robisz o tej porze?<br>Nie chciała go wpuszczać do środka, bo wiedziała, że skończy się to jakąś kłótnią, ale wiedziała też, że tak łatwo się go nie pozbędzie. Właściwie nie miała innego wyjścia, bo zanim zdążyła wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, zrobił krok w jej stronę i, jeśli nie chciała być podeptana, musiała się przesunąć. Zamknęła za nim drzwi i przeszła do salonu stając koło okna – tam czuła się najlepiej. Na stole wciąż stały resztki ich kolacji i lampki wina, a na fotelu leżała marynarka Marka, ale nie miała gdzie tego schować. Liczyła, że Maciek nie zauważy tych szczegółów, albo przynajmniej nic na ten temat nie powie.  
>- Przechodziłem w pobliżu. Zobaczyłem zapalone światło, to pomyślałem, że wpadnę.<br>- Tylko że… - „trochę zajęta jestem" chciała powiedzieć, ale słowa utknęły jej w gardle, kiedy usłyszała trzask drzwi od łazienki. „No to zaraz się zacznie" przebiegło jej przez myśl. Intensywnie wpatrywała się w jakiś punkt za oknem, modląc się jednocześnie, żeby sprawy nie wymknęły się spod kontroli. Na szczęście Marek chyba zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, bo nie wyszedł z łazienki, tylko głośno zapytał:  
>- Agata, gdzie masz jakiś proszek do prania?<br>- Szafka po lewej, druga półka od dołu.  
>- Dzięki.<br>„Cholera jasna!" rwało jej się na usta. Najchętniej to rzuciłaby teraz czymś ciężkim prosto w twarz swojego narzeczonego. Nie ruszyła się jednak od okna, czekając na jego reakcję. Obserwowała jego odbicie w szybie, a w szczególności jego twarz. Najpierw pojawiło się tam zdziwienie, później zrozumienie, a na końcu wściekłość. Czekała na wybuch i się doczekała.  
>- A więc to tak… To przez niego nie masz już dla mnie czasu? Masz z nim romans!<br>Agata nie zareagowała. Nawet nie drgnęła, co tylko spotęgowało złość Maćka. Podszedł do niej i jednym szarpnięciem obrócił twarzą do siebie. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się gdzieś w okolicy jego kołnierzyka i nie zamierzała podnosić go wyżej. Nie chciała patrzeć w jego oczy.  
>- Przyznaj się, sypiasz z nim! A może się mylę, co? – z każdym wypowiadanym słowem, jego głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy...<p>

cdn... :)


End file.
